


Stay the Night

by eternalspacecadet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/pseuds/eternalspacecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been constantly getting closer, and Cas decides it's time to make his move as their studying in his apartment one night.<br/>(Because I was listening to "Stay the Night" by Zedd and this happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

                “So Dean, you think you’ve got it all together?”

                “Yeah Cas, thanks to you I think I’m gonna ace Mr. Singer’s test.”

                The two boys sat cross-legged in Castiel’s apartment, surrounded by books and laptops and coffee mugs. Their study session ran later than expected when Mr. Singer spontaneously added more information about what they had to study to his Blackboard account. Castiel didn’t mind, he was secretly excited about getting to spend more time with Dean. Other than study dates (if you could call them that) and coffee runs, Castiel barely saw him. They only shared a few core classes, so Castiel made himself available to study with Dean at the drop of a hat.

                “Wow, look at the time! It’s almost three in the morning. I’ve gotta get back to my dorm before Sammy calls the cops!” Dean exclaimed, even though he didn’t start to gather his belongings.

                “Well, I’m sure if you give him a quick call he’ll understand.”

                “Good thinking Cas. I’ll just step out for a sec, it shouldn’t take too long.”

                Once Dean was out of the room, Castiel went into full on panic mode. He always knew he had feelings for Dean, but he’d never really assessed the depth of them. Yet now as it was closer to day than night, the urge to ask Dean to stay was festering beneath his skin, overtaking all of his senses and better judgment.  He and Dean had known each other for a while now, ever since his younger brother introduced them at orientation. Sam had graduated high school early and chose to go to the same college as his brother, and Sam and Castiel met at the financial aid booth. The time between then and now was glorious, with Dean helping Cas move in and the two of them occasionally chatting.

                But the thing was, Castiel always wanted to take that next step. To cuddle close when there were taking a Netflix break during study sessions, to hold his hand when they walked to class, to jump on him when he gave him a ride home after his car’s battery died. All those little things were finally falling into place and settling into Castiel’s bones, setting him up and strengthening him for what he was about to do.

                At that moment, Dean sauntered back into the room, slipping his phone into his pocket and throwing Cas one of his signature smiles, full of plump lips and eye crinkles.  

                ”Sammy’s fine, in fact, he was asleep and not worried in the slightest bit. He said he knew I’d be safe as long as I was with you.”

                Castiel’s face turned scarlet and he looked down and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

                “I guess I’d better load up and move ou-“

                “Dean…wait. I-I need to ask you something.”

                “Well spit it out Cas.”

                “It’s just that I have…feelings for you Dean. Strong feelings. And I just wanted to get that out first before asking if….if…”

                “Yeah Cas.” Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper, trying to get Castiel’s eyes to meet his own.

                “Do you want to stay? I know this is all very forward and I understand if you don’t want to, or even if you don’t want to see me ever again-“ Castiel’s voice cut off, finally looking up from the floor to see Dean, closer than he thought.

                “Cas,” Dean murmured, his voice deep and smooth, “this is..well, this is..finally.”

                Castiel quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, his blue eyes scrutinizing Dean’s smile and the sparkle in his eyes.

                “Cas, you’ve gotta understand that I’ve been wanting to be with you since the moment I saw you, and that feeling grew the more I got to know you. I just didn’t know that you liked me back, and now I do. This is the best thing I’ve heard, well, ever.”

                “So, are you going to stay the night?” Castiel asked, inching closer to Dean looking at his through his lashes, waiting with a stomach full of butterflies.

                “How the hell could I say no?”  Dean smirked before he placed his hand gently under Castiel’s chin, bringing their lips together.

                The kiss quickly deepened as Dean brushed his tongue along Castiel’s bottom lip, sliding into his mouth as Castiel gasped. Cas then slipped his hand into Dean’s hair, massaging his head and playing with his hair. Dean caressed Castiel’s face and pulled their bodies flush, whimpering as Cas sucked on his tongue.

                They pulled their faces apart and gauged each other, all kiss swollen lips and lust blown pupils. Dean ducked his head down and began to nip and suck on the other boy’s neck, causing him to make noises of pleasure.

                “Cas,” Dean stated between sucks, “do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this? How long I’ve wanted you? And now that I have you, I’m gonna make this so good.”

                “Dean.” Cas whined, digging his hands into his shoulders, feeling his muscles and warmth, soaking in the beauty of the now.

                “You can say my name as much as you want, in fact, I want you to keep it on your lips all night long.”

                “Dean, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

                “Anything for you angel.”

                That comment just about drove Castiel insane as he took force and pushed Dean into the wall, his hands hastily under his shirt and pulling it off, revealing his tanned and freckled skin. He then advanced on him, kissing him and touching him, doing anything he could to get him riled up.

                “Oh shit Cas I want you.” Dean moaned, unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt before his hands stopped him.

                “Bedroom. Now.” He commanded, leading the way with a very excited Dean following flush.

                They awoke the next morning in each other’s arms, covered in each other’s markings on their skin. Cas cradled Dean close, his head on his chest and his body draped across his own. Cas smiled gently and kissed the top of his head, happy and still exhausted at the same time. 


End file.
